The use of ladder levelers allows ladders to be positioned on uneven ground in a safe and stable manner. Since ladder levelers are most commonly positioned at the bottom of the rails of a ladder, most ladder levelers require users of the ladders to have to bend over and secure the ladder levelers in an uncomfortable and possibly even and unsafe position, for instance if the ladder is located at the edge of a wall or drop off. What is needed is a simple, safe, comfortable and secure technique to allow a user to secure a ladder leveler.